Demon Girls I
by jada-neko41893
Summary: What happens when two sisters build their house on Shigures land. Why can they hug the Sohmas without them transforming? What exactly are these girl hidding? What is their little secret?Some KxK, JxI, and YxT matching. New chapter everyday Rated T for po
1. Profile

**Demon Girls**

Hi peoples. This is my first fanfic on Please be nice.

I don't own Fruits Basket and I'm to young to be sued.

* * *

**Profile**

**Name: **Kimberly Ann A.K.A. Kim

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5ft 8in

**Hair:** Pink and stright down to her mid-back

**Eyes: **Light-brown with pecks of pink

**Personality: **Kim likes music, cute boys, the color pink, and candy. She hates when she doesn't get her way, annoying people (Jada), girls who think some people are their prized possesion, and snobby kids. She is good in track and field, soccer, and swimming. A master in marsal arts. She has a huge temper but can contain it most of the time.

* * *

**Name:** Jada Ann

**Age: **15

**Height: **5ft 4in

**Hair:** Dark purple with light purple streaks. Down to her waist wavy.

**Eyes:** Deep blue with pecks of purple

**Personality:** Jada is hyperactive, clumsy, and annoying. She likes to annoy Kim, collect plusies, the colors blue and purple, cats, dogs, rabbits, and chocolates. She hates skirts, when she doesn't get her way, spiders, and snooby people. She is good in track and feild, swimming, and is a master in arts and crafts. She often gets over excited

* * *

**Name: **Sakura Blossom

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Lavender with pink highlights. past her waist

**Height: **5ft 5in

**Eyes: **Light blue, down to her waist

**Personality: **Optimistic, energentic, enthusastic. likes nature, cute boys, the color pink, education, drawing, poetry, anime, and manga. hates snobby people, people who abuse nature, and spiders. Sometimes she overreacts. She is good in track and field, tennis, and volleyball. She is a master in both marshal arts and arts and crafts

* * *

.

**Name:** Kristina Curtis

**Age:** 16

**Hair:** Blonde with aqua-blue streakes, down to her knees

**Height:** 5ft 7in

**Eyes:** Clear blue

**Personality:** A real blonde. She mostly has a dumb comment. She is clumsy and has no taste in boys what-so-ever. She likes shorts skirts, the color blue, and singing. She hates when people call her stupid and when she doesn't get what she wants. She is good in track and field and marshal arts.

* * *

**Name: **Niki Brown

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Raven black with red streaks. down to her mid-back wavy

**Height: **5ft 7in

**Eyes:** Dark brown almost black

**Personality: **She is down to earth. She is the only sane person in the group of girls. She is very smart to. She likes the color red, books, and telling people off. She hates when people act snobby, PYFC, and the class president. She is good in all core concepts, marshal arts, and basketball.

* * *

**Name: **Justin Ann

**Age:** 14

**Hair:** Dark blue with red streaks, short cut

**Height:** 5ft 1in

**Eyes: **Dark green

**Personality: **He acts like a brat. He is a bit like Hiro. He likes the color blue, to mess with his sisters, and to fight. He hates it when he loses. He is always acting like he knows everything. He is a master in marshal arts.

* * *

**Name:** Jason Ann

**Age:** 14

**Hair: **Blood red with blue streaks, short cut

**Height:** 5ft 1in

**Eyes:** Dark green

**Personality: **Calm and collected. He hardly says anything. He is the exact opposet of his twin brother Justin. He enjoys playing pranks on his sisters. He mostly acts like the sweetest little boy in the world.Likes the color red and playing video games. He hates it when he doesn't get his way.

* * *

**Name:** Isiah Wilson

**Age:** 16

**Hair: **Raven black, cut like Kureno's hair

**Height: **6ft 2in

**Eyes:** Light Brown

**Personality:** He is always calm. He likes to speak his mind and the color green. Gets in trouble alot at school. He hates demons and the president. He is good in marshal arts but doesn't like to show it off.

* * *

So hope you like. The story starts in the next chapter. 


	2. New Neighbors

**Demon Girls**

Hi there. I'm back again with a whole new story. No this is not my first fanfic. My first fanfic is posted on Sooooooo on with the story. My sister gave me this idea.

Declimer: I do not own Fuits Basket, saddly andI'm to young to be sued

* * *

**New Neighbors**

It was a normal day at the Sohma household. The only thing out of the ordernary was the house being built next door. Tohru was cooking breakfast when she noticed the moving van. _It looked like someone is moving into a house next door. Shigure must of sold some of the land here. Oh I hope they have kids. I can't wait top make new friends. _Tohru thought excitedly.

"Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun breakfast is ready!" Tohru yelled to the three men she lived with.

"Ah more of my lovely flowers cooking. I can't wait." Shigure said happily as he came in with a half asleep Yuki and an angry Kyo.

After that the went to go to school. As the walked out a limo (Don't know if they have them in Japan) arived blasting Stick With You. Then out walked two girls.

* * *

(Jada and Kim's POV) 

They were on the rode in their limo. The loudly sang along with Stick With You. They were moving away from America after the resent deaft of their parents ( You'll learn more about that later). The were now in the forest as they neared the house. They reached their and steped out. Jada was gasping at while Kim took in her surrounding. That was when she spotted three people from next door looking at them. She elbowed Jada in her side.

"Owww. What the hell did you that for?" She complained

"I was trying to get your attentionm stupid. Look over there. Jada turned to where Kim had pointed and (IF possible) her face lit up even more. She quickly hopped over to them.

_I better go after her before she does anything stupid._ Kim sighed as she walked over.

* * *

(Sohma and Tohru's Pov) 

A girl with dark purple hair with light purple streaks walked up to them.

"Hi there. My name's Jada Ann and that's my sister Kimberly Ann." she said pointing at the girl with pink hair.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma." Tohru said pointing to Yuki and Kyo.

"Hey stupid wait up" Kimberly said as she started to walk over.

"Don't call me stupid. I get way better grades than you." Jada shot back.

"Shove it would you. Anyway who are you." Kimberly said

"Oh hi I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma." Tohru said.

" Oh well I'm sure Jada over here told you my name. But please don't call me Kimberly. Just call me Kim."

"Oh well we have to get to school. I guess we will see you guys later." Tohru said.

"Bye-bye." Jada said waving her hand.

" Well they had an intersting hair color." Yuki said

"Yah I wonder if they died it." Tohru replied

"Whatever let's just get to school."Kyo said.

And they all walked to school.

* * *

If you want to know what happeneds at school you will have to rate. I have to get atleast on rate before I up-date. Hey that rhymes. Rate up-date. Cooooollll. Hahahahah. Anyways Ja Ne. XP 


	3. School troubles

**Demon Girls**

Jinx: Hi There I'm back with some people.

Mar: Hey Sister what's up.

Jinx: Nothin really. Hey I have a persent for you.

Mar: What.

Jinx: Get you butt in here NOW

Kyo: Fine but I don't know why the hell I'm here anyways.

Mar: KYO glomps kyo

Kyo: Ahhh get her off of me.

Jinx: Only if you say the disclimer

Kyo: Fine. Jinx-neko does not own Fruits Basket. And I'm glad she doesn't

Jinx: Don't sue I'm only 13

* * *

**School Troubles**

(Jada and Kim's POV)

" Well we better go see our new school. We can unpack after." Kim told her sister

"Okay lets go. I can't wait to make new friends. This is going to be great. Come on or we'll be late. Hey I just said a rhyme. Cooollll great late. Ahhahahahahaha. that's kind of coo-" Jada was cut of by kim yelling

"SHUT-UP OR SO HELP ME GOD"

"Fine party pooper"Jada replied "Hey this school is huge. If I didn't have a good scence in direction we could get lost in here."

"Yah yah whatever lets just get to the office." Kim said.

With that they walked (or in Jada's case skiped)off to the office. And after a couple of minutes they found it. They were given their schedule, locker combination, and uniform. As soon as the opened it Jada blurted out.

"Oh hell no. You are not geting me in a skirt. I don't care if you can make it longer I'm not wearing it."

"But you have to. It's part of the school dress code." stated the principle.

" No way. I'm not wearing so you can shove it up you ass. You better give me some shorts or pants. I'll wear the shirt but not the skirt okay." Jada spat out.

"Fine I'll give you pants." the principle said.

"Good" and with that Jada took the pants and marched out.

After looking over their schedual they relized that they were in different grades so they took of to their seperate classes.

* * *

**With Kim**

Kim walked around completely lost. She sure did wish Jada was with her. On her way up the hall some boys stopped her. The boy in the middle walked up to her and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey there cutie you lost? I'll help you if you give me a kiss." He said to her with a perverted grin on his face.

"No way slim ball. I'm good on my own." Kim spat at him

"Well the why don't we schedual a date after school." He said

"Not in your life time. Now go away." Kim said glaring at him.

"Well that's no fun" He said smiling

"It doesn't have to be now go away." Kim demanded again.

"Yo the girl said to go away slez ball." Someone said. Kim looked over the dudes sholder and saw a boy with orange hair.

"And who are you to tell me what to do." The boy asked letting Kim go.

"Thats none of your buisness. Now I suggest you go to class." the boy said.

"No I was just aranging a date. So shoo." The boy told him. Before he could turn back around he was pounded to the floor. After a good 5 minutes the three boys ran down the hallway beaten and brusied.

"Hey thanx." Kim said.

"Yah whatever. Whats your name anyway." He asked.

"It's Kim what's yours." Kim asked back.  
"It's Kyo. You lost." Kyo asked. Kim nodded her head. "Let me see your schedual." Kyo demanded. He looked at it. "Your in my class. Just follow me." He instructed. After a while they reached the room. She opened the door and walked in. As soon as she walked in she felt all eyes on her.

"Class we have a new student. Will you please introduce yourself." the teacher said.

" Well hi. I'm Kimberly Ann. But my friends call me Kim. I am from America. Yes this is my natrual hair color I was born this way. That is all you need to know." Kim said.

"Ooooh kaaaay. You sit behind Kyo Sohma." tha teacher stated.

**With Jada

* * *

**

Jada walked around for a little before she found the room she was looking for. She walked in with a huge smile on her face and handed the teacher her schedual. Before the teacher could say anythig she started to introduce herself.

"Hi everyone. I'm new here. My name is Jada Maria Ann. I have a older sister that is 16. I am from America. I'n good in track and field and swimming. I'm a master in arts and crafts." Jada said with a smile. Then someone rasied their hand.

"Yes"

"Why did you dye your hair that color?"

"My hair. I never dyed my hair."

"Then why is it purple?"

"Purple. Oh my hair is all natral. Don't know why its this color but it just is." Jada answered and then went to sit behind a blonde hair boy. After that school practily draged on.Before they knew it it was time for lunch. Jada walked down the hall and stoped at the door. She walked in trying to find her sister. She imediatly saw her pink hair and walked over.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kim was walking with Tohru and the gang to lunch. Tohru told her that she wanted her to meet some friends of hers.

"Kimmy over here. Kimmy. KIMMY!" she heard some one call her name. She turned around to see Jada running her way. And Jada being her clumsy self triped and started to fall.

"Yuki watch out." Kim tryed to warn Yuki but it was to late. She tiped and fell right on top of him. Yuki braced himself to transform but no poof came.

"I'm like soooo sorry Yuki. Gosh I'm such a clutz. Here let me help you." Jada said

"It's okay Jada-san." Yuki replied coming out of his shock.

"Ok. Hey Momiji. Hey Haru." Jada said turining to them.

"You know them Jada?" Kim asked.

"Ja They're in my class. They're Sohma's too." Jada replied.

"Realy. Are you guys like siblings or something?" Kim asked

"No where cousins."Momiji said.

"Hey who are you to?" Jada asked Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

"Oh I'm Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima." Arisa said.

" Oh well I'm Kimmy's lovable sister Jada." Jada said.

"What did I tell you about calling me Kimmy. It's annoying." Kim said glaring at Jada.

"I know. That's exactly why I call you that. Kimmy." Jada said with a smile.

"Look I know you like to annoy me but not in public." Kim said.

"Why not Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Hahahahahaha. Owwww. That hurt. Now my arm is nube **again**." Jada said as Kim punched her.

"Act your age." Kim told her

"I do act my age" Jada said sticking out her toung.

"Yah that's pretty mature." Kim mumbled. As the two argued the Sohmas and Tohru were dicusing what happened.

"Yuki-kun didn't Jada hug you when she fell?" Tohru asked.

"Yah she did."Yuki replied.

"She did. Then why didn't you transform Yuki." Momiji asked

"I don't know." Yuki said as the bell rang." Well we better get to class."

They a left together. As the were walking the president stoped them.

"Jada Ann of class 1-D you are not wearing the correct uniform. In this school girls are suppose to wear skirts." the president stated.

"Exsuse me but I didn't get that memo. Anyways the priciple gave me these pants. And there is noway in gods name that you are getting me to wear a skirt. So go on ad go back to class before I shove this bag up your ass. Now move it Bitch." Jada spat out like venom.

"Fine I let it go but that does not explain that hair color. We do not aprove of dyed hair."

"Our hair is not dyed it is completely natral." Kim replied getting a little angry.

"As if. You exspect me to belive that pink and purple is a natrual hair color." he told her.

"**Look lowlife. This is my natral color. Now you better get out of my face before yours is black and blue. Understand.**' Kim spat at him.

"Look I will not tol-" He didn't get to finish because Kim punched him.

"I sugest you run before she kills you." Jada said with a smile.

Then the presedent got off the floor and ran down the hall like his pants was on fire.

"Well we should get to class now." Kim said completely back to normal. Everyone but Jada stared at her with shock.

"Remind me to never get on you bad side" Kyo said after a while.

* * *

They then went to class and before they knew it school was over. They all left the building and went home. They walked in silents until Jada broke it.

"Hey Kim do you have the keys."

"No your suppose to."

"What kind of idiot would give their younger sibling the keys"

"Well you were asking me for it. You were getting on my nerves so I gave it to you."

"Well I don't have it"

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPOSE TO GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!"

"I was kidding. Gosh can't you take a joke."

"I CAN'T TAKE ONE LIKE THAT. JEEZE. YOU PLAY TO MUCH!"

"Someone needs anger management. I'll sign you up."

"Hey while your at it can you sign Kyo up. He needs it more." Yuki said buting in.

"Sure I can do that."

"I DON'T NEED ANGERMANAGEMENT" Kyo and Kim yelled

"By the way your yelling tells me you do"

"Shut-up brat." Kim said punching Jada again.

"Owww. That hurt. And shut don't go up prises do so you need to get out my face and shut-up too." Jada replied sticking out her toung.

"Gosh your so annoying" Kim yelled at her

"And that's what you love about me"

"Give me the keys."

"Why"

"Because were home and I need them to open the door"

"Why"

"Because I want to do my home work."

"Why"

"Because I want to get good grades"

"Why"

"Your really pissing me off right now"

"Why"

"Aughhhhh"

"Fine fine I'll stop"

"Don't you think we are going to need some help."

"Yah your right. Lets go ask Tohru and guys."

"Finally you make some scene today."

"Yah your right. Hey what's that supose to mean"

"Nothin"

"Yah sure I belive you"

* * *

Jinx:Well that's all for today.

Mar:do you relize that that is exactly how you act

Jinx: What ever do you mean. Anyway rate please and I'll up-date.

Kyo: Don't rate. Please Don't rate.

Jinx: O kyo you are such a kidder. Ja Ne


	4. Best Friend Comes For A Visit

**New Neighboors**

Jinx-Neko: Hi I'm back. From outter space. And I walk right in to see that look upon your face. And the I walk right out the-

Sakura: SHUT-UP

Kyo: Who are you

Sakura: Me I'm just the new character

Kyo: Great another syco person.

Sakura/Jinx-neko: HEY

Kyo: Jinx-neko does not own Fruits basket. She does own Kim, Jada, and Sakura. Can I leave now.

Jinx-Neko: No you are my slave until the story is over

Kyo: Damn you

* * *

**Best Friend Comes ForA Visit**

Kim had left to go to work and Jada was very hungry. She was not a good cook so she decided to have some sushi. I mean what's the worst that could happen.

* * *

(When Kim comes home)

'_Gosh I can't wait to get home and jump into bed. I just want to sleep and OH MY GOD!'_

"JADA MARIA ANN WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE!"Kim yelled at her sister. This caused the Sohmas and Tohru to wake up. The walked outside and found Jada crying in the middle of what used to be their house.

"What happened to that house." Kyo asked only to be ignored.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO COOK THIS TIME!" Kim yelled at her sister again.

"Well 'sniff' I...was hungry 'sniff' so...I..tried...to make...some sushi.." Jada answered between sobs. Everyone sweat droped.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU BURN DOWN A HOUSE TRYING TO MAKE SUSHI! SUSHI IS NOT COOKED!" Kim yelled again.

"I...was...trying...to..boil...the water." she answered breaking down into tears.

"WHERE THE HELL DO WE LIVE NOW DUMBASS" Kim yelled again

"You can live with use." aman in his twenties said.

"Why the hell should I live with you. I don't know you."Kim stated

"Ahh but you do know Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. And I'm their guardian Shigure Sohma." he said with a perverted grin.

"Well I guess we have no chose. And Jada next time don't touch a stove." Kim said with a smile.

"Okay. But I'm soooooo hungry. Can I get something to eat." Jada asked

"Sure come right in. We have something to ask you any way." Yuki said

"Okay" And with that Jada skiped off to their house as if nothing happened. After a good meal Jada walked right back outside.

"Kimmy can you help me." Jada pleaded

"I told you not to call me Kimmy. Now what do you need." kim asked

"Well Rose, Mr. Bear, and the rest got burned and I was wondering if you could bring them back." Jada said.

"And why should I do that."

"Because you CD player and CD got burned to."

"Well that's good enough."

* * *

After 3 minutes outside they walked back in. Jada walked in with about 20 stuffed animals. And Kim walked in with a CD player and over 100 CDs. 

"Were did you guys get those from?" Tohru questioned.

"From our Moving van. We never did unpack." Jada quickly lied.

"Oh?"

"Okay I just what to get to the point. Jada are you a boy." Shigure asked

"NANI!" Jada yelled

"Well you hugged Yuki and he didn't tranform and I was woundering what happened." Shigure stated.

" I hugged Yuki...transformed." Jada was silent as she let this sink in. " I HUGGED YUKI! Oh no this is bad. Kimmy do you know what happened. Kimmy? KIMMY!"

"Huh oh gomen I was not listening." Kim said as Jada glared at her. "What? What did I miss."

"I HUGGED YUKI!" Jada stated angerly

"Realy you did. Do a quick 180. Well your completely normal. So what's the problem." Kim said.

"You don't get it. I. Hugged. Yuki." She waited for her sister to relize what happened.

"OHHHH! Wait a sec hug Yuki again." Kim ordered her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see something." Kim stated.

"Fine." Jada walked over and gave him a hug. "There you happy."

"Come here." Jada walked over to her sister. Kim then looked at her as if excpecting something to happen. "Now hug Kyo"

"Why"

"Just do it."

"Fine." She walked over to Kyo giving him a big hug "There"

"Okay this is strange. What are you guys hidding from us?"

"Why do you think they're hiding something."

"Because you hugged both of them and I don't see any cat ears or tail in sight. And it's not even a full moon tonight." Kim stated pointing to the cresent moon in the sky.

"Well there's one tomarrow."

"But not today"

"Um.. what are you guys talking about."

"Were talking about our other forms." Jada replied happly

"Stupid you don't give that information to strangers" Kim said _Now we have to tell them that were half demons.'_

_'I know. but they have a secret to.'_ Jada stated.

"Um..what are you two saying." Tohru asked.

"Oh sorry about that. We were speaking in english without even knowing. Eheheh" Jada replied puting on a goofy grin

"When I guess we have to tell you." Kim replied with a sigh." Well when we are hugged by the opposite sex or we want to on our free will we get animal ears and a tail. We are both half demon. I'm half wolf and Jada is half cat. Our mother was human but our father was a demon. The demons didn't like the fact that our father married a human so they killed them. That is why we are here. Now what was that about Yuki not transforming."

"Oh well the Sohma family is curse. We each transform into they 12 animals of the zodiac and the cat. I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, and Kyo is the cat." Shigure told them.

"Well what about Momiji and Haru." Jada asked them.

"Momiji is the rabbit and Haru is the cow."

"Ohhhh. That would explain the hair color. That is sooooooo cool. Kimmy don't you think its cool. huh huh huh huh huh oowwwwwwww. That hurt."

"Mabey if you would shut-up and stop calling me Kimmy I wouldn't hit you."

"But that's no fun. And shut don't go up. And mom said its not nice to hit."

"Well mom's not here."

"But she's always watching over us."

"And your point is."

"Your being mean."

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"  
"Are not are not are not"

"Are to are to are to"

"Not"

"To to to to to TO! Nahh"

While they were arguing Tohru went to make dinner. After awhile they stopped arguing. Tohru then came out with dinner and they were laughing and talking like nothing happened. Soon while they were eating someone rang the door bell and Tohru went to get it.

* * *

"Hello who are you." The stranger asked 

"I'm Tohru can I help you." Tohru replied

"Oh well I was looking Jada and Kim but I guess I've got the wrong house."

"Oh no they are here."

"Oh well can I come in"

"Um..sure"

"Jinx where are you."

"I'm in here Kitty."

"Oh hey there Jinx. I've been looking all over for you and Grey. After I heard what happened to your parent I just had to come."

"I thought I told you not to call me Grey"

"Oh Grey don't be silly. You are a grey wolf are you not. Woops I did not see all these people here. I can't belive I just said that out loud. They don't know do they. Now I just-"

"Kitty. Kitty. KITTY." Jada yelled as her friend kept talking.

"Huh?"

"It's okay. They know. Now just calm down and tell them who you are because they are giving you weird looks."  
"Whoops. Hi there my name is Sakura Blossom. I'm a quarter cat, a quarter rabbit, and a quarter human. I'm Jinx's best friend. Right Jinx." Sakura said

"Right Kitty. Tohru this is good." Jada said.

"Ohhh can I have some." Sakura asked

"Now Sakura you can't just barge into someone's house and ask for food." Kim said

"But I'm hungry and tired. I ran across the pacific just to get here." Sakura

"Why" Jada questoined

"Because I didn't want to ride the plane"

"Why"

"Because those damn tickets cost to much"

"Oh"

After dinner Shigure call Akito and everyone went to bed. They had a long day.

* * *

Jinx: Well thats all we have for you today

Sakura: Yah bye. Glomps Kyo

Kyo: Get...off...me

Jinx: Well read and review


	5. Crush Surprise and Surprise Visitors

**Demon Girls**

Jinx: Well I'm baaaaaaaaaack

Sakura: Welcome back welcome back welllllcooooome baaaaaaack

Kyo: Just shut-up and do the story already

Jinx: Only if Momiji says the disclimber

Momiji: Okay. Jinx doesn't own Fruits Basket but I wish she did

Jinx: Aww thanx Momiji your so cute. Glomps Momiji

Kyo: Okaaay. Here's the story

**Crush Surprise and Surprise Visitors!**

The next morning Jada and Sakura woke everyone up by sing.

_A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly_

_Also know as a busta_

_Always talkin about what he wants _

_And sits on his broke ass_

_So no I don't want your number_

_no I don't wanna give you mine _

_And no I don't wanna meet you nowhere_

_No I don't want none of your time_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy who can't get no love from me_

_Hangging on the pasenger side of his best friends ride_

_Trying to holla at me_ the two fiends sang

"Jada and Sakura you both need to Shut. The. Hell. UP!" Kim yelled at them "Some people want to sleep."

"But its time for school Kimmy." Jada told her sister

"Yah Kimmy. And I need to get registered." Sakura said

"Stop calling me Kimmy!" Kim yelled angerly.

"Some one's cranky" Jada and Sakura teased.

"Ugh I just want to-" Kim started.

"Um Miss Kimberly we need to get to school." Yuki told her

"Oh Okay but don't call me Miss Kimberly just call me Kim." Kim said and walked off.

* * *

"Hey everyone." Momiji greeted excitedly. He then ran up to give Jada a hug. But Haru stopped him.

"Awwwwwwwww. Haru your mean." Momiji whined

"Yah Haru come on. Please." Jada begged.

"No he can't right Momiji." Haru said eyeing him.

"Aw its okay I already know." Jada said as she hugged Momiji.

"Yah" They screamed happily

"So do you mind telling me the story on how she can hug Momiji without him transforming." Haru asked Yuki.

"These three are half demons. The curse doesn't effect them." Yuki told him

"Okay and who is she." Haru asked pointing to the lavender haired girl hugging Momiji.

"Oh thats Miss Jada's friend Miss Sakura." Yuki imformed him.

"Hey Jada I have something to tell you." Kim said in a sing-song voice.

"Yah yah. What is it." Jada asked her

"You wouldn't belive who is in my class."Kim said misheviously

"Who Who" Jada questioned getting impaient

"Guess."

"I don't know. Can't you just tell me."

"Okay its-" Kim started then the bell rang. "I'll tell you at lunch." she said an ran to class with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Well come on Kitty. We need to get you regestered." Jada told her friend.

"Okay" Sakura answered cheerfully

"I thought your name was Sakura." Haru said.

"It is but sometimes Jinx calls me Kitty and I call her Jinx. We've been friends so long it kind of grew on us." Sakura told him

"Why did they call you Jinx?" Momiji asked

"Well my friend Daja started it. She used to call me bad luck. She said that when ever she was around me she would have bad luck. I told her that if she was going to call me a name like that it might as well be Jinx." Jada answered with a smile. "Come on were late already." She said then ran of.

* * *

"That president guy is a real pain." Sakura told Jada in English.

"I know. I guess we will have to live with it." Jada said as they walked into the office.

"Okay you are registered. Here is your schedual and uniform." The lady said. "Oh and Jada Ann-san here is your new schedual. Because of your performance in class you were pushed up to 10th grade." She told Jada hand them thier scheduals.

"Oh okay. Its a good thing to. I didn't want to learn the same thing over again." Jada said to herself. "Well I'm going to class. I'll see yas later." she said and walked off.

* * *

"Class we have three new students today. One is coming from the 9th grade." the teacher announced. As if on que Jada walked in.

"Oh great" Kim moned

"Hi everyone. I'm Jada Ann and yes I am Kimmy's sister." Jada started reciving a glare from Kim. " I'm 15. I know what you are thinking and no I'm not suppose to be in the 9th grade. My birthday is late. Hy hair is all natural so don't even ask about it. Oh and my good friends call me Jinx." Jada finished.

"Okay Jada. You are to sit behind Isiah Wilson. Isiah raise your hand." The teacher said. A boy raised his hand and smiled at Jada. Something about him was so familair she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Jinx. Haven't seen you in like 3 years." Isiah said to Jada.

"Yeah your right." Jada responded blushing. Now she remebered. She sat through the whole class in a daze with a blush on her face.

"Jada. Jada? JADA!" Kim yelled in Jada's ear.

"Huh What?" Jada asked looking around.

"Class is over stupid." Kim said to her.

"Oh I didn't relize the time." Jada said looking at her watch.

"Yah you were to busy daydreaming about your crush." Kim teased.

"Was not." Jada protested.

"Yah right you had a crush on Isiah sence the 5th grade and I know you were thinking about him." Kim said forgewting that Isiah was right behind her.

"You do?" He questioned.

"Heh heh._ This is your fault._" Jada said in German

"_You were going to tell him anyways._" Kim said sticking out her toung.

"_Yah and what about you and your crush _Kyo." Jada asked her.

"I don't know what the hell they are saying but I know I heard my name being metioned." Kyo said.

"I know what they are saying." Momiji and Sakura said.They were so busy watching Jada and Kim arging they didn't notice Momiji, Haru, And Sakura walk in.

"Did you know about this the entire time." Isiah asked Sakura.

"Yup I knew about it sence the 6th grade. She was always watching you when you were around." Sakura told him.

"Sakura!" Jada yelled at her.

"What the hell is going on." Kyo asked the question that was on everyones mind.

"Oh I'm sorry. Um lets see. Okay. Well Isiah is from the U.S. too. Jada was in most of his classes since the 5th grade. We were just telling Isiah that she had a crush on him ever since." Sakura told the confused people.

"Well why was my name mentioned." Kyo questioned.

"Oh well thats because Kimmy likes Kyo." Sakura and Jada yelled.

"Do not. Why do you think I do anyways." She questioned

"Because you talk in your sleep and never hid your diary key." Jada told her

"What you read my diary." Kim asked angerly.

"Yah well you read my diary in the 6th grade with your friends at a sleep over." Jada said.

"Oh you hold a gruge for that long" Kim said

"Yah because it was my damn diary." Jada said angerly

"You realy got Jada mad she never curses." someone said from the door. Everyone turned around to see two girls and two boys at the door. One of the girls had blonde hair with aqua-blue streaks. The other had Black hair with red streaks. The boys had dark blue hair.

" Kris, Niki, Justin, Jason." Jada cryed out excitedly. "What are you guys doing here."

"Oh well your house burned up and these boys needed to crash somewhere. I would of built it back but with those demon hunters you have to be carful. So we decided to come down here to Japan." Kris told Jada.

"More like you wanted to come and draged me with you." Justin mumbled.

"Shut up you damn brat." Niki growled.

"Who are they." Yuki asked Kim

"Oh these are my friends Kristina and Niki. And our annoying brothers Jason and Justin." Kim answered him.

"Hey were not annoying were just misunderstood." They said crossing their arms.

"Um class is about to start." Tohru told them.

"Oh okay well see yas later." They said and walked out behind Momiji, Sakura, and Haru.

"About 2 minutes later Kris and Niki walked back in.

"Whoops forgot we were in this class." Kris said reciving sweatdrops on everyones head.

* * *

Jinx: Well R&R

Kyo: No don't. If you do she will write more.

Sakura: Oh Kyo your so mean.

Jinx: Well bye were going to tourter Kyo

Kyo: Nooooooooo


End file.
